


FELICIDAD

by acm2099



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Adultos formando familia feliz, Final Feliz, Hijo celoso, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acm2099/pseuds/acm2099
Summary: TJ ama a su hijo pero tiene un tiempo sin llevarse del todo bien. Él intentará demostrarle de donde proviene su felicidad





	FELICIDAD

**Author's Note:**

> Me enamoré del Tyrus casi de inmediato que supe de su existencia. Comentando en un vídeo de ellos alguien me respondió que se los podía imaginar teniendo un hijo así que esa idea me siguió hasta que pude concebir esta historia. 
> 
> Casi toda mi escritura y muy explicita, intente mantenerlo al mínimo en este fic, sobre todo por respeto a los espectadores que son en su mayoría menores. En mi historia estamos hablando de adultos que tienen una gran relación y una hermosa familia. 
> 
> Espero que les guste.

 

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**FELICIDAD**

 

 

Cyrus detuvo el coche frente a la escuela, aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora de entrada, no parecía que su hijo tuviera la intención de abandonar el auto hasta escuchar el primer timbre.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Los grandes ojos de su hijo no se movieron de la ventana.

 

Pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por el ronroneo de una Harley-Davidsons, en ella venía montado un hombre increíblemente apuesto que, a pesar de haberse quitado el casco, seguía luciendo un magnifico peinado y, para rematar esa preciosa presencia, estaban sus perfectos ojos verdes resplandeciendo por una nueva aventura.

 

—En serio… —Cyrus rió por lo bajó ante el molesto bufido de su hijo —. ¿Qué haces? —su hijo le preguntó cuándo lo vio quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Quiero saludar al motociclista —Dave rodó los ojos y no tuvo más remedio que bajar con su papá.

—¿Era necesaria esa entrada? —dijo el chico cuando se acercó al hombre en la motocicleta. Todos los estudiantes estaban viéndole, era realmente penoso.

—Soy experto en entradas, hijo —TJ le sonrió a su esposo y ensanchó la sonrisa cuando vió a Cyrus sonrojarse como si fuera un colegial.

—Bien, me largo. Ustedes son insoportables cuando ponen esas caras —TJ y Cyrus vieron a su hijo alejándose, pronto cumpliría trece años y era un gran chico, aunque a veces resultaba un tanto gruñón. Claro que, con todo y esos cambios de humor, ellos lo amaban más que a nada en el mundo.

—¿Sabes? Fue una gran entrada —dijo Cyrus —. Todos los chicos se emocionaron al ver al nuevo entrenador. Parece tener mucho estilo —TJ sonrió y tomó la muñeca de Cyrus para atraerlo hasta un frondoso árbol que impedía la vista de los curiosos que, por suerte, eran menos pues el timbre había sonado —. ¿Cómo te encuentras entrenador Kippen?

—Perfecto —Cyrus rió, sabía que TJ estaba nervioso pero no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años —. Realmente amo que estés aquí —TJ dibujó esa sonrisa tonta que sólo le dedicaba a él cosa que enternecía a Cyrus de sobremanera —. ¿Crees que Dave vaya a estar bien? —Las manos de TJ avanzaron hacia la cintura de Cyrus y le acercó a él.

—Sólo dale un poco de tiempo. Tendrá a uno de sus padres rondando en sus terrenos. No es algo cómodo para ningún chico de su edad.

—Bueno, técnicamente no conviviere mucho con él. No seré su profesor de educación física ni nada por el estilo —Cyrus sonrió y sus ojos marrones brillaron de esa forma que derretían el frío corazón de TJ. Lo tenía hecho un idiota desde los quince años ¿cómo se podía ser tan ridículamente hermoso y caliente al mismo tiempo? Cuando Cyrus enredó los brazos en su cuello se gritó a si mismo que estaban frente a una maldita escuela y que no podía besuquear a su marido.

—Oh no, claro que no. Tú estás aquí para ser el entrenador estrella…

 

Cyrus no podía estar más orgulloso de TJ. El baloncesto había sido un pasatiempo durante toda la escuela secundaria sin embargo, poco a poco, todo se fue tornando más serio y, pronto, las habilidades de TJ fueron tomadas en cuenta por algunos buscadores de alto rango. TJ llegó a la universidad con una beca deportiva. Las matemáticas siguieron siendo un problema pero TJ se las arregló para estudiar lo más afín a su personalidad y terminó con un flamante título en deportes y rehabilitación.

 

Claro que ese título estaba destinado a quedarse guardado para empolvarse pues, justo antes de graduarse, firmó un contrato con los ciervos de Milwaukee. El contrato había sido por dos años, los mismos donde TJ fue nombrado novato del año, ganando dos campeonatos consecutivos y sus respectivos juegos de las estrellas. En aquel entonces Cyrus había flotado y sintiéndose como pavo real. Aunque, pronto, se enfrentaron con la realidad que había detrás del estrellato.

 

TJ empezó a contarle lo mal que se sentía en ese ambiente, Cyrus lo notaba cada vez más triste y retraído, así que después de una larga conversación, TJ tomó la decisión de retirarse justo cuando su carrera estaba empezando. Cyrus lo admiró más que nunca por su fortaleza.

 

Después del escándalo vinieron las primeras propuestas para ser entrenador. El primero fue un pequeño equipo en Arizona donde se habían establecido después de casarse. Su equipo fue campeón tres veces consecutivas y ese logro lo llevó a dirigir otro y otro equipo más hasta llegar a ese contrato que lo trajo justo a la escuela a la que asistía su hijo, la cual contaba con el mejor equipo de baloncesto de todo el estado y que estaba loca por tenerle de entrenador.

 

—Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti —TJ mandó todas sus reservas directo a la mierda. Se inclinó y besó profundamente a Cyrus.

—Llegarás tarde entrenador —dijo Cyrus con voz ahogada —. Y realmente no deberías besarme así cuando estamos frente a una escuela y menos si es tu lugar de trabajo.

—Bien, bien. Tiene razón doctor Goodman —le dio un beso rápido y luego deshizo el abrazo —, pero no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

 

Cyrus regresó a su camioneta y se marchó dejando a TJ con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

 

****

 

TJ entró su oficina. El lugar era genérico pero tenía los colores de la escuela por todos lados. En su escritorio estaba una maleta con el logo de la escuela y adentro encontró sus uniformes completos. Decidió cambiarse y empezar a estudiar a sus jugadores.

 

No se dio cuenta del tiempo hasta que sonó la alarma que anunciaba que faltaban treinta minutos para su primera práctica. TJ entró al gimnasio y sonrió al escuchar el sonido del balón rebotando en la duela. Había sido maravilloso jugar para la NBA, no era hipócrita, lo había disfrutado pero toda esa diversión se eclipsó cuando se dio cuenta a lo que se enfrentaba realmente.

 

Él había estado preparado para la presión de los juegos, para estremecimiento por los nervios, para luchar por se le mejor pero no estaba listo para ser censurado y meterse en problemas con un montón de interés que iban más allá de los juegos.

 

Cyrus había aceptado casarse con él justo un par de meses después de haber dejado el baloncesto y lo había convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Luego había sugerido el trabajo de entrenador y, como siempre, tuvo razón. TJ pensó que no podía ser más feliz pero se equivocaba. Después de siete años de matrimonio, Cyrus puso sobre la mesa la idea de tener un hijo. TJ no había estado seguro pero sólo bastó una mirada de Cyrus para dar su brazo a torcer y así fue como se volvieron en los padres de David. Algo que definitivamente volvió a TJ en el hombre más jodidamente feliz del universo.

 

La gloria de los juegos era nada si se comparaba con la felicidad que se extendía en su cuerpo cuando veía las sonrisas de su esposo e hijo.

 

TJ sonrió y empezó a correr botando el balón. Era un buen momento para un pequeño calentamiento.

 

****

 

—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? —Dave observó el gimnasio. Había un nutrido grupo de chicos en los palcos del maldito lugar. Dave intentó no soltar un grito de exasperación al ver que Nick, su amigo, no se había movido ni un poco.

—Tu padre sí que es impresionante —Dave rodó los ojos. Dio una mirada a la duela, su padre estaba haciendo una clavada que provocó que todos sus espectadores aplaudieran —. Tío, realmente es impresionante —su papá por fin se dio cuenta que tenía compañía y les sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia que fue completamente innecesaria.

—Nick, has visto a papá jugando en mi maldita casa unas… trecientas veces.

—Pero ahora es en serio —dijo la voz de Jean. Ahora estaban completos. Sus dos mejores amigos babeando por su padre junto a una veintena de personas.

—¿No tienes ensayo del coro? —Jean se encogió en hombros.

—La mitad de mis compañeros están en el equipo así que el señor Belzer programó el ensayo para después de la práctica.

—Basta, bajen la voz, los jugadores ya llegaron. La práctica esta por empezar —Nick parecía sumamente dispuesto a quedarse durante todo el espectáculo.

—Ey, Nicholas, tenemos que ir al salón de robótica. El señor Hernández estará furioso sino llegamos a tiempo…

—Oh, vamos, justo en este momento Jacob debe estar hablándole sobre esa maldita araña recogedor de basura que no es más que un pedazo de porquería. Eso consumirá quince minutos de la práctica… si nos va bien.

 

Jean le dio una sonrisa condescendiente y se sentó junto a Nick, Dave no tuvo más remedio que ver a su padre en todo su maldita gloria. No pasaron ni siquiera diez minutos cuando ya tenía a todo el equipo babando por él. Terminaron llegando veinte minutos tarde a su práctica de robótica y, aún con ese retraso, Jacob seguía hablando de su araña recoge basura.

 

****

 

Cyrus terminó de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa y sonrió para sí mismo. Se había esmerado con la cena. Tal vez había exagerado un poco con el rib eye término medio pero era el favorito de TJ así que no tenía más remedio. Miró su reloj y reprimió el impulso de llamar a su esposo por estar quince minutos tarde. Estaba desanudando su delantal cuando estuchó la motocicleta de TJ.

 

—Hola —dijo TJ entrando por la puerta principal —. Vaya, el delantal del chef. Esto sí que es extraño. Hoy no es día de cocina —TJ tomó a Cyrus por la cintura y le elevó para besarle —. Estuve pensando todo el día en hacer esto.

—Podrían esperar a hacerlo después de cenar, por favor —se separaron al escuchar la voz de su hijo —. Muero de hambre.

—Hola para ti también, querido hijo —TJ le revolvió el cabello a su hijo que se alejó de su padre —. Bien, vamos a cenar. Tal vez la comida calme a la pequeña bestia.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? —Cyrus estaba tanto o más emocionado que TJ.

—Realmente genial. Los chicos son muy buenos. Aún debo conocerles pero tenían gran potencial y son realmente unidos. Espero pronto ser parte de ellos —Dave soltó un risa bastante irónica.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —Cyrus preguntó.

—Nada…

 

La cena trascurrió con normalidad después de esa pequeña interrupción de Dave. Aunque Cyrus notó el esfuerzo que podía su marido por sonsacarle algunas palabras a su hijo sin ningún éxito.

 

—¿Has hablado con Dave? —Cyrus había estado esperando esa pregunta desde que la cena había terminado.

—Todos los días. Igual que tú —TJ rió elevando su ceja derecha.

—Muy gracioso, esposo. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Se ha puesto a la defensiva desde el verano pero de unos meses para acá lo siento… no sé, raro.

—No sé qué le ocurre pero intentaré averiguarlo ¿está bien? —TJ asintió. Ciertamente la relación entre su esposo y su hijo había sido tensa desde que Dave había entrado a la adolescencia pero las cosas estaban cayendo en un punto algo crítico.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —TJ tomó a Cyrus entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama —. Seguro sería un estúpido despojo sin hogar, sin familia, sin cariño…

—Sin sexo fabuloso —TJ sonrió.

—Sobre todo eso —TJ besó a Cyrus quien lo envolvió completamente con sus brazos. Pronto el beso se hizo más intenso cuando Cyrus coló sus manos por debajo de ropa de TJ —. Realmente fabuloso —dijo con voz ronca desabotonando esa ridícula pijama de seda que tanto le gustaba Cyrus —. El mejor sexo del mun…

 

Cyrus besó a TJ descuidamente, mandando a volar la camiseta a los ciervos que usaba como pijama, TJ besaba su cuello resistiéndose a dejar una marca. Pronto estuvieron desnudos frotando sus cuerpos, Cyrus cerró los ojos sintiendo su orgasmo venir. Escuchó el ronco gemido de TJ y luego se le unió.

 

—Nada como un ardiente deportista para compartir la cama —Cyrus sonrió adormilado mientras TJ los colocaba en una buena posición para descansar.

 

****

 

TJ observaba la práctica con detenimiento. Había dividido a los chicos en dos equipos y todo parecía transcurrir con naturalidad, estaban a menos de un mes para su primer encuentro y estaba seguro que harían un gran papel, los chicos estaban trabajando duro, se llevaban bien entre si y eran disciplinados.

 

O tal vez no…

 

Vió a Chris corriendo hacia Ben, el capitán del equipo, que tenía el balón. En un segundo, Ben giró leventemente su cuerpo, Chris chocó prácticamente con la espalda de Ben y salió volando hacia el otro extremo de la cancha. TJ hizo sonar el su silbato parando el juego.

 

Ben Campbell era el mejor jugador de su equipo, tenía reales aptitudes para ser profesional, siempre estaba concentrado en las prácticas pero usualmente tendía a realizar jugadas como esas donde la fuerza resultaba desmedida. Chris se puso de pie con ayuda de sus compañeros y TJ fue a verificar que estuviera bien.

 

—¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? —Le preguntó a Chris mientras le ayudaba a caminar.

—No, entrenador. Estoy bien —TJ asintió y luego miró a Ben que estaba al otro extremo de la conmoción y tenía una mirada culpable —. Bien, creo que es hora de terminar con la práctica. Nos veremos mañana para checar los videos de Roosevelt —los chicos empezaron a encaminarse a las duchas —. Ben, espera —TJ notó como el chico bajó la mirada. Sabía que le esperaba el regaño.

—Lo siento entrenador. No sabía que venía a mí… —TJ quería reír por la descarada mentida del chico pero se mostró diplomático y tranquilo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que es una mentira. Viste venir a Chris y te giraste para que él saliera volando. Sabes que eso nos hubiera costado en un partido oficial —Ben bajó el rostro. Estaba avergonzado, TJ lo podía notar —. Esos chicos te admiran, eres su capitán, son un equipo y confiaran en ti hasta el final.

—Lo sé entrenador. Me disculpare con Chris —Ben no levantó ni por un segundo su mirada —. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar…

—Lo sé. Eres un gran chico —por primera vez levantó la mirada —. Ve con tus compañeros, capitán.

 

TJ vió salir a Ben y tuvo la impresión de que algo estaba pasando con él. Iba a llegar al fondo de esa historia, claro, con un poco de ayuda.

 

****

 

—¿Eso es bueno? —Preguntó Dave cuando escuchó el silbido del árbitro. Cyrus y su hijo estaban sentados en el mejor lugar del gimnasio. Desde allí tenían una excelente vista del tablero de resultados y del entrenador.

—Realmente… no lo sé —Cyrus volteó al tablero y vió que se sumaban puntos en el marcador de los locales —. Parece que si —Dave evitó hacer un gesto de exasperación.

—Llevas con papá desde… —fingió contar con sus dedos — siempre —Cyrus rió — y lo has visto jugar toda la vida. Vas a decirme que no has aprendido nada de esos partidos.

—Supongo que estuve distraído viendo las piernas de tu padre —Dave hizo un sonido de arcadas.

—Genial, otra cosa que se añade a larga lista de traumas que acarreo gracias a mis sátiros padres.

 

Un nuevo silbido les hizo regresar al juego. TJ parecía extremadamente feliz y era abrazado por sus jugadores y cuerpo técnico.

 

—¿Ganaron? —Cyrus vio hacia el tablero —. Wow, vaya que lo hicieron —la diferencia en el marcador era enorme—. Vamos a felicitar a tu padre —Dave asintió.

 

Encontraron a TJ justo en medio de la cancha. Estaba acompañado por el chico que había anotado los últimos puntos junto con una pareja que seguramente eran los padres del chico. El padre del chico era robusto y tenía esa mirada de fanático de la que su esposo solía huir sin embargo en ese momento estaba casi alentándola. ¿A qué estaba jugando su querido esposo?

 

—Mire, allí están. Él es mi esposo, el doctor Cyrus Goodman y nuestro hijo, Dave —TJ le pasó el abrazo por el hombro acercándole hacia él —. Ellos son Alice y Frank Campbell, los padres de Ben —saludaron amablemente a todos los Campbell —. Les estaba comentando los buen jugador que es Ben y lo mucho que nos ayuda en el equipo —Ben parecía un poco aturdido por los comentarios de TJ pero parecía aceptar los halagos de su entrenador.

—Estamos tan orgullosos de él. Es un gran chico. Creemos que va a llegar a ser profesional. Se lo hemos dichos desde siempre ¿cierto Alice? —La mujer asintió y Cyrus pudo notar que la tensión que despertó en el chico —. Por eso estamos tan emocionados de que usted este aquí entrenador Kippen. Sabemos que lo llevará muy lejos —TJ sonrió.

—Realmente agradezco ser bueno para algo. No sabría que hacer fuera de esta duela. Cyrus sufre todos los martes que es mi día de cocinar, sabe que soy un desastre hasta para eso ¿cierto, cariño? —Cyrus asintió extrañado.

—Bueno, eso tiene un arreglo sencillo, cenen con nosotros este martes —dijo Frank con la alegría de un niño que estaba invitando a su héroe a cenar.

—Oh no… eso sería demasiado —dijo TJ con esa sonrisa franca que tenía un destello malicioso.

—Vaya —Dave interrumpió poniéndose impaciente —, allí están Nick y Jean. Iré a saludarles, fue un gusto señores Campbell —Dave salió corriendo dejando a Cyrus solo en medio de esa escena bizarra.

—Yo también tengo que irme. Quiero ducharme —Ben se despidió amablemente y su madre insistió de nuevo.

—Por favor, acepten la invitación de Frank.

—Bueno, seria terriblemente grosero negarnos a tan amable invitación —entonces TJ cerró todo el teatro. Cyrus estaba genuinamente curioso por saber las razones por las que estaba actuando así.

 

*****

 

 Cyrus aparcó el coche en la entrada de su casa dos horas después de terminado el juego. Dave bajó de inmediato, seguido de TJ que, aún no decía nada pero la sonrisa de satisfacción le delataba. Había hecho una travesura y lo estaba disfrutando.

 

—Me vas a contar porqué montaste todo ese numerito para que los Campbell nos invitaran a cenar.

—¿Viste al chico? —Cyrus asintió —. Tengo la corazonada de que algo anda mal con él. A veces tiene esos arranques explosivos que me hacen prender los focos rojos. Sólo quiero investigar lo que le pasa, es un buen chico.

—Así que decidiste ir a su casa para ver su interacción con la familia pero quieres llevar refuerzos —TJ se acercó a Cyrus para abrazarle por la cintura.

—Y qué mejor refuerzo que mi perfecto esposo terapeuta —Cyrus rió.

—Eres perverso y sabes jugar muy bien tus cartas —esa maldita sonrisa confiada le mataba —. Deja de poner esa estúpida sonrisa —TJ se acercó más a él.

—Oh, por favor. Están en medio de la cocina. Un día los voy a encontrar teniendo sexo en la isla —TJ se separó un poco de su esposo.

—Creo que deberías de recibir un castigo por ese tono —Dave negó. Sus padres sí que eran divertidos.

—Lo siento. Pueden tener sexo en la isla, sólo, por favor… que yo no me entere —TJ y Cyrus se separaron.

—Bien pequeño aguafiestas vamos a escoger el juego de hoy mientras tu padre nos sirve el postre —Cyrus tomó por lo hombros a hijo.

 

****

 

La casa de los Campbell era acogedora pero era obvio que Frank Campbell tenía cierta tendencia a darle demasiada importancia a los éxitos deportivos de sus hijos. Había una enorme vitrina justo en la pared principal de la sala con un montón de trofeos y fotografías. Cyrus se quedó observando mientras TJ era acribillado a preguntas sobre su último partido en la NBA.

 

Ben Campbell parecía encantado con la historia pero todo cambió cuando su padre empezó a hablar de su futuro. Era claro que el chico no estaba feliz con la idea de entregarse en cuerpo y alma al baloncesto. Cyrus lo había visto en el juego y pensó que, a pesar de ser el capitán del equipo, no se parecía para nada a TJ cuando jugaba. Su esposo siempre tenía esa mirada confiada y desafiante cuando jugaba y Ben parecía no tener ninguna motivación.

 

—La cena esta lista —TJ y Cyrus se instalaron en la mesa —. Espero que les guste.

—Se ve exquisito. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo, Alice —Cyrus sonrió. Su marido era un maldito adulador.

—Su casa es maravillosa —Cyrus vio la satisfacción en el rostro de los Campbell.

—Bueno, no quedaba un poco chica cuando estaba Rick con nosotros pero ahora él está en la universidad y sólo viene en vacaciones. Lo extrañamos horrores, es un gran chico.

—Entonces tienen tres hijos —Frank asintió —. ¿Y Rick también es un deportista? —Cyrus notó la tensión circulando entre Ben y sus padres. Fue Sara, la hija menor de las Campbell, quién resolvió el misterio.

—Rick no puede jugar. El usa un bastón —Sara siguió comiendo como si nada. Cyrus adoraba la sinceridad de los pequeños.

—Rick solía jugar. Estaba en la liga de futbol americano y era muy bueno. A penas tenía trece años pero se le veía futuro…

—O por lo menos eso era lo decían sus entrenadores —aportó Alice con aflicción y luego bajó la mirada.

—Todo empezó después de un juego. Se quejaba de dolor en la pierna derecha y pensamos que había sido algún golpe propio del partido. Le dábamos analgésicos, no pensamos que fuera nada serio. Los meses pasaban y él seguía con dolor…

—Luego siguió la marcha… —Ben desvió la mirada y empezó a jugar con su comida —. Dejó de caminar y fue cuando lo llevamos al médico —Alice y Frank intercambiaron miradas.

—Le diagnosticaron Legg-Calvé-Perthes. Nos dijeron que la enfermedad atacaba la cabeza del fémur haciendo que no llegara sangre y el hueso moría pero que se regeneraba en periodo de tres o cuatro años. Sin embargo, con nuestro hijo fue extraño, para empezar él era mayor con respecto a lo normal en esa enfermedad y al ver las radiografías se dieron cuenta que había un daño estructural importante en el acetábulo que es donde encaja la cabeza del fémur. No podían corregirla sin hacerle una gran cirugía. Supongo que hicieron su mayor esfuerzo pero… no lograron que fuera normal. Terminó usando bastón para toda su vida. 

 

El momento incómodo se extendió por toda la mesa y Cyrus pudo notar lo afectado que estaba Ben después de escuchar a sus padres.

 

—Rick es un gran chico, muy brillante, consiguió una beca por esa brillantez y está por terminar leyes. Así que —Frank tomó la mano de su esposa y dijo con firmeza —, estamos agradecidos de tenerlo con nosotros —Frank observó a sus dos hijos y les sonrió —. Además, tenemos a estos chicos maravillosos. Sara que es una princesa y a nuestro atleta. Ben juega maravillosamente, es un chico con un talento increíble, todos sus entrenadores nos han dicho que llegará a ser profesional y… —Frank parecía apenado —, lo siento. Estoy muy orgulloso de él y suelo hablar de más —Cyrus observó la reacción de Ben. Cualquier chico estaría feliz de escuchar a su padre diciendo algo así pero Ben parecía abrumado y casi descompuesto.

—Gracias por compartirnos ese pasaje de sus vidas —dijo TJ —. Les puedo decir que Ben es un gran chico, eso es indudable —por primera vez, en toda la noche, Cyrus notó un leve brillo de alegría en los ojos de Ben Campbell.

 

****

 

—¿Qué te pareció la cena? —TJ preguntó de lo más casual y Cyrus sonrió. Su esposo era increíble, estaban en la camioneta, iba manejando a casa y quería empezar una conversación filosófica sobre su jugador. Cyrus jamás se aburría de él.

—¿Te refieres a la cena o la compañía de la cena? —TJ rió —. Ese chico carga un gran peso en sus hombros. Frank descarga todos sus deseos y aspiraciones en él. Ha tomado el lugar de Rick pero también ha tenido que soportar las ambiciones de Frank. Supongo que todo eso ya lo sospechabas.

—Mi esposo es un gran psiquiatra. Le he aprendido una o dos cosas —Cyrus aparcó el coche en la explanada de su casa.

—Adulador —TJ tomó a Cyrus por la cintura —. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Esa es la pregunta más importante.

—No lo sé —Cyrus enarcó su ceja derecha —. Bien, tal vez me sienta algo identificado —Cyrus rodeó el cuello de TJ con sus brazos.

—¿Un poco? —TJ se encogió en hombros —. Te recuerda a la relación que tenías con tu padre. Él también puso mucho peso encima de ti, quería que fueras el mejor en todo, quería que llegarás a la universidad y te convirtieras en un gran médico pero a ti te interesaba más el deporte. Tu pasión estaba allí —TJ hizo más firme su abrazo y por un segundo Cyrus se preguntó si deberían llevar toda la escena al interior de la casa.

—Mi pasión está contigo —Cyrus se sonrojó muy a su pesar, era un adulto sonrojándose, eso sí que tenía gracia.

 

Las cosas no habían sido sencillas con su padre durante su adolescencia. TJ lo amaba, claro, pero su padre solía ponerle nervioso sobre todo cuando había grandes posibilidades de fallarle y eso, para desgracia de TJ, era muy común durante aquellos años. Su padre era médico, un neurocirujano, que quería que su único hijo fuera el más brillante de los chicos.

 

Aquello era una pobre explicación a su comportamiento con Buffy cuando la conoció. Ella representaba lo que su padre quería de él así que TJ se comportó como un verdadero imbécil hasta que llegó Cyrus y le hizo darse cuenta que no había nada malo con él y que tenía una oportunidad a pesar de ser sólo un atleta.

 

Cyrus reconstruyó su vida y su relación con su padre, Cyrus le tomó de la mano y le mostró que la vida podía ser una gran aventura, Cyrus le dio una familia, Cyrus le dio un hogar. Cyrus, fue quien le demostró que _siempre el sentimiento de lo que se ama transcenderá:_ _tiempo, distancia y cualquier obstáculo que puede impedirlo._

 

TJ se inclinó para besar a su esposo con todo el sentimiento y pasión que despertaba en él. Cyrus le respondió con la misma dulzura y amor de toda la vida y pronto el beso se hizo más intenso.

 

—No podemos besarnos así en pleno jardín delantero. Todos los vecinos pueden vernos —dijo Cyrus con hilo de voz sin separarse de TJ.

—Que se jodan. Nosotros tuvimos que soportar los gritos de Steven y Rose cuando eran recién casados, prácticamente despertaron a todo el condado.

—Tienes razón, que se vayan a la mierda —Cyrus se lanzó sobre los labios de TJ, sus manos se deslizaron por su cabello —. Entremos, por favor —dijo entre el beso. TJ lo cargó como si nada y entraron a prisa a la casa prácticamente sin dejar de besarse.

 

TJ desnudó a Cyrus sin prisa, besando cada porción de piel que se mostraba para él, rodaron por la cama hechos un lío entre besos y caricias mientras TJ tomaba sus miembros entre sus manos acariciando sus erecciones con un ritmo constante. Se corrieron al mismo tiempo ahogando un ronco gemido entre sus besos.

 

—Te amo —dijo TJ soltando un gran suspiro. Estaban en la cama, desnudos y recién duchados —, creo que nunca terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por la relación entre papá y yo.

—Oh, vamos. No es tan malo —Cyrus besó ligeramente la mejilla derecha de su esposo mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

—Claro, tú lo dices porque ambos son médicos y hablan tantas estupideces juntas —ambos rieron —. Todo mejoró cuando llegaste tú, lo sabes y lo sé —Cyrus levantó su dedo índice para pasarlo por las líneas que formaban los músculos de su abdomen.

—Sigues pensando en el chico ¿cierto? —TJ le besó en la frente —. Habla con él, confía en ti, te tiene respeto. Estoy seguro que te dirá todo lo que tiene guardado y que no puede decirle a su padre porque tiene miedo de decepcionarlo.

 

TJ observó a Cyrus que estaba quedándose dormido. Cyrus era único y lo había escogido a él teniendo miles de opciones, lo había escogido a él. Y él no podía estar más agradecido con la vida.

 

****

 

TJ observó la parábola perfecta del balón que llegó hasta la canasta logrando un tiro limpio que hizo a penas estremecer la red.

 

—Ese fue un gran tiro entrenador —TJ se giró para encontrarse con Ben —. Ron me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

—Sí —le lanzó el balón —, juguemos uno a uno.

 

Ben empezó a botar el balón intentando pasar a TJ que logró arrebatársela y corrió con él encestando su primer tanto. Siguieron jugando de ida y vuelta, Ben logró quitarle el balón un par de veces pero TJ terminó ganando por una diferencia de diez puntos. TJ observó al chico, se veía feliz por primera vez desde que había llegado al colegio.

 

—¿Divertido? —Ben asintió un poco avergonzado y parecía exhausto. TJ le lanzó una botella de agua y fueron a sentarse a las gradas —. El basquetbol es maravilloso cuando se le quita toda la presión ¿cierto? —vio como Ben tragaba saliva nervioso.

—Lo siento entrenador. Sé que me he portado como un idiota últimamente… —TJ le palmeó la espalda.

—No hay nada malo contigo, Ben —los grandes ojos azules de Ben Campbell se posaron en el rostro de su entrenador —. Tal vez ahora todo parece demasiado abrumador. Amas a tu padre y no quieres fallarle pero si continúas por ese camino sólo lograras ser miserable y, al final, te perderás de lo que tiene la vida para ti.

 

Ben bajó su rostro, TJ notó que estaba al borde del llanto y hacía hasta lo imposible para no quebrarse frente a él.

 

—No quiero sentirme así, de verdad que no, me gusta jugar pero… —el chico vió la cancha y se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta —, yo no soy Rick. Sé que todo mundo dice que puedo lograr llegar a ser profesional pero yo no me siento así.

—¿Te hace feliz jugar? —Ben asintió.

—Antes me encantaba y luego… todo ha sido más difícil —TJ asintió.

—¿Qué te gusta? —Ben se encogió en hombros y TJ pensó que no diría nada más pero el chico pareció armarse de valor.

—Aprendí a tocar piano el año pasado —Ben rió un poco —, a escondidas, claro. No lo hago seguido pero me encanta y quisiera practicarlo más —TJ asintió y Ben de inmediato notó la tensión en los hombros del chico —. Por favor, no vaya a sentarme en la banca, por favor. Mi papá me mataría.

—Ey, calma, no voy a sentarte. Seguirás jugando pero vamos a hablar con tu padre. Le haremos entender que tienes otros intereses y podremos buscar la posibilidad de que te deje unirte al grupo del señor Belzer —los ojos de Ben brillaron por unos segundos pero luego volvió a mostrar ansiedad en su mirada.

—Él no me dejará, señor.

—Lo hará porque lo haremos entender que es lo mejor para ti. Tu padre te quiere y por ese amor entenderá que debe dejarte ser feliz.

—Gracias, entrenador —se pusieron de pie y Ben abrazó a TJ con todo el agradecimiento del mundo.

 

****

 

Dave gimió cansado, era tarde, habían tardado demasiado en el maldito club de robótica todo por culpa de los estúpidos inventos de Jacob. Vió su reloj, estaba a tiempo de ir al gimnasio y alcanzar a su papá en la práctica, lo esperaría a que terminara y podrían ir a casa. Eso tomaría tal vez otros quince minutos pero era mejor que caminar.

 

Abrió la puerta doble y caminó hacia la cancha extrañado de no ver al sequito que solía asistir a esas prácticas. Se congeló cuando vio a su papá abrazando a Ben Campbell, el jodido capitán de su equipo. La imagen le taladro en el cerebro… Ben Campbell, el chico que podría ser el digno heredero del gran TJ Kippen.

 

Ben Campbell, el capitán del equipo, Ben Campbell que corría como el viento, Ben Campbell que era alto, atlético, de ojos azules y que, seguramente a sus dieciséis años, tenía el abdomen marcado y la fuerza de veinte hombres. Ben Campbell, el chico maravilla, Ben Campbell el hijo que el gran TJ Kippen se merecía.

 

—¿Dave? —Escuchó a su padre llamándole pero no se detuvo, empezó a correr hacia la salida.

 

****

 

TJ entró a su casa después de dos horas de buscar a su hijo por toda la escuela y los lugares comunes.

 

—¿Nada? —Preguntó Cyrus que tenía la ansiedad marcada en el tono que estaba usando.

—No puedo explicarme que ocurrió. Salí corriendo detrás de él y alcancé a verlo por un pasillo pero luego despareció como si se hubiera evaporado. Ben y los chicos del equipo estuvieron buscándole por toda la escuela mientras yo fui a todos los lugares que conoce.

—TJ, tenemos que encontrarlo, tiene que estar bien. Si algo… —TJ le abrazó fuertemente.

—Lo encontraré, te lo juro. Te lo traeré de regreso —Cyrus asintió.

—Daré otra vuelta por el centro comercial —TJ asintió. Él iría todos los hospitales de la zona y prefería mantener a Cyrus ocupado a que lo acompañara —. Tendré mi teléfono en la mano todo el tiempo ¿ok? —TJ asintió y se marchó hasta que escuchó el coche de Cyrus alejándose.

 

Había visitado todas las comisarías y hospitales de la zona. Tuvo la horrible experiencia de ver a tres chicos parecidos a su hijo que estaban internados en los hospitales, todos graves y con heridas terribles.

 

Cyrus aún no llegaba a casa y TJ agradeció eso pues no estaba muy seguro de cómo tener una cara optimista cuando aún tenía el recuerdo de esos chicos tan fresco en su mente. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y cerró los ojos pero los abrió de golpe al percibir luces, notó que eran las de una patrulla y su corazón se estremeció. Corrió a la puerta temiendo lo peor, abrió y la pesadilla terminó, Dave estaba de pie junto a dos oficiales que le custodiaban.

 

—Entrenador Kippen, encontramos a su hijo a las afueras del condado, estaba sentado en la banca de un parque —TJ abrazó a su hijo.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —dejó que Dave entrara a la casa mientras él seguía agradeciéndoles a los oficiales y se deshacía en disculpas. Una vez que se fueron cerró a la puerta y se tomó un momento para calmarse. No quería gritarle a su hijo, definitivamente eso empeoraría las cosas.

 

Dave estaba parado en medio a la sala con una expresión osca y desafiante. TJ pensó que tal vez lo mejor era esperar a Cyrus.

 

 —Hiciste muy mal al desaparecer así —dijo con todo el tono diplomático que pudo.

—A ti que te puede interesar —TJ se sorprendió más por la forma en que su hijo dijo la frase parecía furioso.

—Dave, no entiendo…

—¡TE ESCUCHÉ HABLANDO CON ANDI! —el rostro de Dave se enrojeció de furia —. ¡TÚ NO QUERÍAS TENER HIJOS! —el grito fue más espectacular que el anterior pues estaba lleno de dolor —. ¡¡¡Papá tuvo que rogarte durante dos años enteraros para que aceptaras y cuando por fin lo hiciste, me tuvieron a mí!!! —Dave lloraba y TJ sólo atinaba a verle con la boca abierta sin saber que decir o qué hacer —. ¡¡¡Yo que ni siquiera sé la diferencia entre un tiro libre y un gol de campo!!! ¡¡¡Yo que no tengo nada que ver contigo!!! ¡¡¡Soy torpe!!! ¡¡¡Un cero a la izquierda, débil, miedoso, todo lo que tú no eres!!!

—Dave…

—¡TÚ NO ME QUIERES, NUNCA ME QUISISTE Y YO NO TE QUIERO Y TAMPOCO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!

—¡BASTA, DAVID! —La voz firme de Cyrus resonó por todo el lugar. TJ pudo ver como su hijo se congelaba y parecía no dar crédito a lo que acaba de pasar. Cyrus nunca había levantado la voz y mucho menos le había dado esa mirada de decepción —. Vete a tu habitación —Dave intentó imponerse pero Cyrus le lanzó una mirada gélida que le dejó desarmado —. ¡AHORA! —Dave subió las escaleras sin decir nada más.

 

TJ se despló en su sillón frotándose el rostro con las manos. Aún escuchaba los gritos de Dave y la forma en la que le había dicho que no le quería. Sintió los brazos de su esposo rodeándole y TJ se descubrió para verle.

 

—No sé de dónde salió todo eso. Te lo juro. Yo sólo intentaba hablar con él cuando soltó todo eso y…

—Lo sé. Lo escuché todo —TJ asintió aún aturdido —. Sabes que esta celoso ¿cierto? —TJ negó. No entendía nada.

—Pero ¿de qué? No entiendo nada —Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Cyrus y cerró los ojos.

—Ben Campbell representa todo lo que él cree que debería ser un hijo tuyo —TJ abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Cyrus, yo les amo. Me arrancaría el corazón por ustedes sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Dave y tú son brillantes, divertidos, únicos y amó cada pequeño detalle de sus personalidades.

—Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien cariño, pero Dave necesita saberlo, necesita que tú se lo digas con esa firmeza —Cyrus enredó sus manos con las de su esposo —. Tal vez vaya siendo hora de contarle toda la verdad.

—Hablaré con él —Cyrus lo detuvo.

—Ahora no. Déjalo que reflexione un poco —TJ asintió e intentó relajarse en los brazos de su esposo.

 

****

 

Cyrus abrió la puerta sin llamar. Encontró a su hijo listo para el día de escuela, se veía miserable, como si no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche y había una clara mirada de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

 

—Hola —le hablo tímidamente.

—Hola hijo —Dave bajó el rostro completamente avergonzado.

—Papá… —Cyrus se quedó imperturbable viendo a los ojos de su hijo —. Me comporte como un imbécil ayer. Dije un montón de estupideces y no debí…

—Conmigo no tienes que disculparte por lo que dijiste. Eso tendrás que hablarlo con tu padre —Dave tragó saliva y hundió los hombros en una clara muestra de arrepentimiento —. Conmigo debes disculparte por lo que hiciste.

—Lo siento tanto, papá. Lo siento —Cyrus abrazó a su hijo.

—Lo sé pero, por si te queda alguna duda de tu comportamiento, hablé con el comisario. Hemos decidido que harás cincuenta horas de servicio comunitario.

—Pero papá…

—Movilizamos a toda la policía por buscarte y eso debe tener alguna repercusión. Empezarás este fin de semana y no quiero más peros —Dave asintió dócilmente.

—¿Crees que él entienda? —Dave tragó —. Quiero pedirle perdón.

—Lo hará. Él sabe muy bien lo que son los celos —a pesar de los años TJ seguía teniendo un resquicio de ellos cada vez que saludaban a Jonah —. Sólo que ahora no podrás hablar con él. No está en casa —Dave levantó el rostro de inmediato —. Le llamaron muy temprano de la escuela. Quería hablar con él de algo urgente —Dave asintió. Parecía más miserable que nunca —. Tu padre también quiere hablar contigo. Hay muchas cosas que deben decirse —Dave le abrazó de nuevo con más fuerza y cariño.

—Gracias por todo.

 

*****

 

Dave esperó hasta que vió salir a Ben, sabía que era el último del equipo en irse, y eso quería decir que su padre estaba solo. Se frotó las manos en los vaqueros y después de tomarse un segundo se decidió a entrar al gimnasio. Su padre estaba distraído guardando el material de la práctica, se acercó lentamente a él y se arrodillo para ayudarle a tomar un balón.

 

—Hola papá —Dave le sonrió a su padre que parecía sorprendido de verle allí.

—Terminemos con esto —Dave asintió y siguió ayudando a su padre. Tardaron quince minutos en dejar todo completamente limpio, su padre estaba fresco como una lechuga, él se estaba muriendo.

 

Su padre tomó una gran botella de agua y se la dio. Terminaron sentados en las gradas, casi en el mismo lugar donde su padre había estado hablando con Ben.

 

—Dave…

—Sé que tienes algo que decirme. Papá me lo dijo esta mañana pero primero quiero pedirte perdón. Actúe muy mal y lamento muchísimo haberte gritado de esa manera. Yo…

—Explotaste después de haberme visto resolverle la vida a un chico que podría tener mucho en común conmigo —Dave parecía sumamente avergonzado —. Hijo, ciertamente tomaste una frase fuera de todo contexto por las palabras que usé cuando hablaba con Andi. Me encantan los niños, trabajaba con ellos cuando tenía unos cuantos años más que tú. Papá y yo pasamos siete años casados sin pensar en nada más que establecer un equilibrio entre otras cosas porque teníamos tanto entre manos. Él terminando su especialidad, yo intentando tener una vida fuera del baloncesto —su padre vio hacia el tablero. Parecía perdido en algún recuerdo —. Cyrus me dio una idea, ser entrenador, y yo la amé desde el principio. De pronto, sin darme cuenta, estábamos bien. Habíamos formado un buen hogar y, de nuevo, —Dave observó cómo se dibujaba una brillante sonrisa en el rostro de su padre — tu papá vino con la idea de tener un hijo. Es cierto que en un principio tenía mucho miedo. Tuve una pésima relación con tu abuelo en algún momento de mi vida y tuve pánico de que pasará lo mismo contigo. Pero cuando tu papá te puso en mis brazos supe que eras lo que faltaba para sentirme pleno —su padre lo observaba con sus expresivos ojos verdes y Dave sonrió —. La pase de lujo contigo cuando eras un crío. No había tontería mía que no te hiciera reír —su padre rió un poco —. Cuando tu papá llegaba a casa después de sus prácticas nos encontraba viendo alguna película de Disney y se sentaba con nosotros, parecía más divertido que tú —su padre suspiró con añoranza —. Te haces mayor, a veces no sé cómo acercarme a ti. Eres brillante como Cyrus y en ocasiones no sé cómo seguirte el ritmo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre, estoy feliz por haber sido parte tu vida, eres el mejor hijo del mundo, David.

 

Dave abrazó a su padre con tanta fuerza que pensó que le haría daño. Era su manera de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

 

****

 

Cyrus abrió la puerta y se extrañó al encontrar el lugar sólo iluminado por la luz de la pantalla. TJ y Dave estaban sentados viendo a Mufasa cayendo por culpa de su hermano Scar.

 

—Hola cariño ¿te unes a nosotros? —Cyrus sonrió y se sentó a lado de su esposo que de inmediato le envolvió con sus brazos.

—Siempre —TJ sonrió. La felicidad había llegado con Cyrus.

 

 


End file.
